I love New York, not
by kkq
Summary: Alex has to go complete an unfinished mission in New York. Adam has a new room mate. Casefic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: don't own either, if I did, I would have enough money to pay for my own computer, instead of using the ones at the local library. **

_**Prologue**_

It was a dark rainy night in New York City USA. A single man was running for his life through the unfamiliar back alleyways of the town. There were prostitutes at the corners, drug deals going on the park benches, but this man was doing nothing, he had other priorities. He had to let them know, his bosses would have to do something, or there would be a whole lot of dead bodies around in a month's time. He was texting as he ran. He knew he wouldn't survive, but they needed to, everyone else. There was a bang, and he felt like his torso was being ripped apart. He fell to the ground, and pressed send. He smiled, he knew, there was a chance they would survive.

Short chapter, I know, sorry, couldn't add the other stuff in the same one. Wouldn't work out right.

Read and review, as always


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: same as before, no and no **

_**New York City, USA**_

It was a Monday morning when the call came in. A body was found…at 3am! That was enough to make some people hysterical, but for Mac, Stella, Danny, and Adam it was normal. Well, for Mac, Stella, and Danny, - Adam was a little pissed. When they got to the scene, Flack gave them the info, and the CSI's went to work. That was where it got interesting. In the hand of the Vic, was a phone that still flashed a 'sent' message. The team finished and headed back to the lab. Adam had a job to do, figure out who their Vic texted before he died. After many attempts at tracing the location, he called the number from the phone. It was to Royal and General Bank in London England. He was confused as to why their Vic would call a bank as he died, but he reported dutifully to Mac, who looked at Adam, and swore softly.

"Adam," he called softly, "our Vic is a British secret agent".

London, England

Alex Rider was at Brookland School, minding his own business, when he got a text message. Normally, you would think that this wasn't a big deal, but looking at who it was from, it was a big deal. His best friend Tom saw the message, turned and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry mate, it was nice knowing you, but you are so dead." Tom said sadly.

"It was so much cooler when there wasn't a chance that I could die, like with Jack. MI6 is fatal after all." Alex replied smoothly.

"Yeah mate, but I have to joke about it. If I don't, I feel like you are actually going to die. You're my friend, and I like you."

Alex smiled. "You know how bent you sound right now Tom? I have to go, but I'll see you later ok?"

"I'm not bent, but if you don't die I'll see you later. Bye!" Tom waved.

Royal and General bank, London England

"Blunt, what do you want!"

Alan Blunt, head of special ops, looked up to see a very angry teenager smash into his office. He pressed a button on his desk, and called for his second in command, Tulip Jones, to come in. The peppermint lady walked in, nodded to Alex, and took a seat, motioning him to follow her lead.

Mr. Blunt started the briefing. "Alex. I assume from the way you barged in here, you got my message." Alex glared, but didn't respond.

Mrs. Jones began to explain the situation, "We received a text from an agent of ours in New York City moments before he died. He said that he was compromised, going to die, and discovered a really bad terrorist cell, with a well planned attack against the children of Britain." She was about to continue, but Alex interrupted.

"You want me to go to New York, track down the terrorists, foil their plot against my friends, and every other kid here, and not get killed? Fun," Alex said unenthusiastically.

"Exactly" Mrs. Jones smiled. "We have arranged your flight, and we have a room for you with one of the employees of the New York crime lab. He may not be a bodyguard, I don't know, but he isn't a terrorist, we do know that much."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, either you go temporarily, or Miss Starbright goes for good. You know the drill" With a glare Alex left the room, muttering something about blackmail.

Read and review – the norm, but with puppy dog eyes. O_O

jkg. Just read the next chapters please.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish, writing a bestseller, and owning a prime time TV show are two major goals in my life.**

_**New York City**_

"Hey, Adam, Can you do me a favour? A MI6 agent is coming today, and he needs a place to stay. Apparently he can't stay in a hotel. He also needs an escort, so why don't you meet him there. Stand in front of the luggage return with this." Mac looked at him. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah boss, that's fine, or cool, or… I'll just go then." Adam motioned at the door, and began to move over there.

_**New York City Airport**_

Alex looked around. He was looking for a guy holding a sign with his name. Over there, a man in his late twenties was holding it, by the baggage claim. He moved through the crowd, grabbed his bag on the way past, and went to meet with the guy holding his sign.

"Hello, you must be my contact with the NYPD. My name is Alex Rider. How do you do?"

The man looked as if he were going to laugh. "You're my roommate, cool!" Adam grinned hugely. "Kid, I'm Adam, Adam Ross. I work in the crime lab, not out in the field, so you'll find me pretty useless, but hey. I can cook, can't drive, but who can in this city anyway. I got videogames, if you need them, I have food too, and that's always a bonus…" Adam rambled. "Sorry, I do that when I'm nervous."

"No problems. You aren't surprised at my age?" Alex questioned

"A little, but hey, you wouldn't come up to me if you weren't MI6 anyway. Remind me, I have to get Danny to take my beer home. I can't have it in the house with a teenager."

"Awe, man!"

"Sorry kid, no underage drinking on my watch." They both grinned. This was going to be fun.

_**NYPD crime lab**_

"Boss, meet my roommate. Alex Rider. Alex, this is my boss, Detective Mac Taylor, Detective Stella Bonaserra, his right hand officer, Officer Don Flack, our police contact, Detective Danny Messer, Detective Lindsey Munroe-Messer, and little Lucy."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you to, call me Mac."

"Just Stella, thanks, aren't you a little young to be with MI6?"

"Tell that to them, it's all just blackmail to me."

"That ain't right. Call me Flack, by the way, no Don crap."

"Alright Flack, I'm Alex."

"Nice to meet you kid."

"I'm Danny; this is my lovely wife Lindsey, and daughter Lucy, in the lab coat, and baby carriage.

"They're both gorgeous."

"I know." Danny smiled, as he put his arm around Lindsey.

"Mac, I'm off now, and I'm going to go get Alex settled in at my place, is that okay?" Adam asked nervously.

"Of course you can Adam. You know I'm not going to eat you right."

"Yeah boss," Adam didn't meet his gaze.

_**Adam's place**_

"This place is nice," Alex said appreciatively.

"Thanks." Adam replied

"You know, if you think Mac is bad, you should try having Alan Blunt for a boss."

"He that bad?"

"If you call being blackmailed into working nearly fatal missions at fourteen years old, sent off to different countries and beat-up bad, yeah. I forgot to mention I can't talk to anyone, everyone at school thinks I'm either a druggie or in a gang, and am a living target for assassins everywhere." Alex said. "He's a great boss" Alex added sarcastically.

"Wow. Your life sucks."

"Did I mention that I'm an orphan, lived with my uncle until a year ago, when he died, and now live with my housekeeper. She's from America, and if I don't do what they tell me to, she gets deported and I am in foster care."

"And I thought having an abusive father was bad. He beat me, and mom. Then one day she left, with me still there. I left as soon as I could; now I work here, until the vacation pay wears off. I'm only here because my friends at the place, the one's I introduced you to gave up their vacations to give me more time."

"Wow, both our lives suck." Alex thought out loud.

"Yeah, want t play guitar hero? It makes me feel better. I'll order a pizza too. Let's have fun tonight, before work again tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks Adam."

"For what?"

"Listening, and complaining back. It was nice."

"No prob. Now let's do this!"

They played till they were exhausted and then went to sleep, ready for the day ahead.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. You know, I have to add these so I can't get sued, but is anyone beside me getting a little annoyed, I mean come on, once is enough.

_**New York **_

It was time to get to work. Both Adam and Alex had a job to do. Adam, back at the lab, Alex, was familiarizing himself with his dead "uncle". It was thought that the best way for him to take the other agents place was to have him be an unknowing family member getting to know the deceased's friends. Alex was escorted by Adam to the agent's apartment. They went through all of the paperwork, when a man came to talk.

"Who are you?"

"Alex, my uncle used to live here, but he died. Since I'm the only living relative, I have to go through his stuff." Alex looked appropriately depressed. "It doesn't seem like he did anything, and I never really met him. Do you know if he had any friends, who could, you know, tell me about him?"

"Uh. Yeah kid. He had a bunch of guys he went out with; I bet I could introduce you."

So Alex and Adam went from "friend" to "friend". They didn't find anyone remotely suspicious, which was really strange. If someone killed a secret agent, then he had to be "friends" with a bad guy right? Apparently not. Finally they were on the last name, Paul Overt. You wouldn't realize, but for two young guys this was the funniest thing ever. No one did get to the bottom of it, why they were laughing so hard. Anyways, the two reached the door of a really freaky apartment. Alex was really freaked out; he didn't realize that something so sinister could be located near the center of a city. They knocked on the door, and then… A freakishly short, thin man with circle glasses answered the door.

"Hello, I'm Alex, and this is Adam. I think you knew my uncle, Maxmillian Drake. He died a few days ago, and I wanted to meet some of his friends."

The man looked pointedly at Alex. "No. He wasn't my friend. He tried to kill me, and I killed him in self defence".

"Wait a second, you, barely a hundred overpowered and stabbed a mhmhmhm."

At this last part Adam's hand in his mouth stopped him from blowing the cover. "Sorry sir. We didn't realize he tried to kill you. Honestly, good for you. He looks so big… and muscular. How did you do it?"

"I'm not telling you, but you **are** coming inside with me… Alex Rider!"

With that he took out a shiny black gun, put on his best evil smile, and let out a howl of maniacal laughter. The laughter bought a small amount of time, enough time for our two heroes to run, before BANG! A gunshot echoed out, and an audible thud followed. Other than the sounds of muffled footsteps, and laboured dragging, no sound were made.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own-I do not own-I donnot ownnn-Idonnotown_Idontown…..snore….snore. Its repeating so often it feels like hypnotism!

Alex felt awful. It was as if he were shot and dragged through the mud. He had had both of those things happen to him before, and wasn't fond of either of them. He took a quick look around his prison, and that was what it was, a prison. The question was, how did he get into a prison? He couldn't think of anything that would put him in there, but you never know nowadays. He thought back to the previous night. He and Adam had deen making a break for it when…

"Adam! Adam! Are you here?" he yelled frantically, then thought to the next part, and realixed that even if Adam was two feet away, chances were that he wouldn't answer. All he could hope was that Adam was given the best treatment possible, as soon as possible, but he highly doubted that. Especially considering the fact that he was dragged through the mud into the mansion unconscious, with a bullet in his abdomen. From all Alex had heard, though things were wicked nasty to have been shot in. The ones that survived figured it was the most painful thing, and that they wished that they had died.

Alex looked around again, and saw a limp form stretched out on what looked like an operating table. It was old fashioned. All that was there was a tray that looked as if it belonged to a dentist, and the table itself. A familiar tuft of red hair was visible at one end of the table, and a small rise and fall of Adam's chest was a signal that Alex's new friend was still alive at the moment. The only thing that they could do now is to hope that someone could come to the rescue, a feeling that Alex hated. He realized he had no choice, and huddled in the corner of the cell, awaiting someone, friend or foe, we still do not know.

NYPD headquarters

Although no one else was, Stella Bonasera was starting to get anxious. "Mac, Adam and Alex were supposed to be back a good two hours ago!"

"Relax Stella! They probably just lost track of time. You know how it is. Time flies when you're having fun. Those two are like best buds right now, you saw how they were."

"Yeah Mac, but still. Adam's job is on the line here. You know he would at least check in, make sure he could have another hour without getting fired."

"You're right. I'll call his place and his cell. We'll go looking if no one answers."

Not surprisingly no one answered his calls. He was just about to let it go and send a lab tech out when Flack came in.

"Hey guys, does the name Paul Overt sound familiar to you? We have what we think is a primary crime scene for an unknown body outside his apartment building. Neighbours heard a shot go up, and there is a huge blood spill leading to a car, one that just happens to run through it."

"If there is no body, how do you know that it is a primary crime scene?" Mac decided he needed answers now.

"There is too much blood for a person to have come far and still live, especially without medical attention. There is no one enrolled at any of the hospitals with any kind of gunshot wound or serious blood loss like the kind we are dealing with."

Stella decided to join in the conversation. "You did say Paul Overt right Flack? If Mac were paying attention he would have seen that Paul Overt was on the list that Adam gave us. He said he and Alex, the kid from MI6, were going to check out these people. Paul Overt is the last name there.


End file.
